This invention relates to a cable for transmitting audio signals and, more particularly, to a multi-conductor audio cable for transmitting the different frequency components of an audio signal without any relative time delays between the various frequency components.
When audio signals are transmitted through a cable formed by a plurality of conductors the relatively high frequency components of the signal pass through the cable at a faster rate of speed than the relatively low frequency components. Thus the higher frequency components arrive at the end of the cable before the lower frequency components resulting in a signal at the end of the cable that is not a perfect replica of the signal introduced to the cable. This situation is compounded by the fact that the higher frequency components of the signal tend to move towards the outer surface of the cable due to the "skin effect," and the lower frequency components tend to move towards the higher magnetic field in the center of the cable, which further slows down the lower frequency components causing a further delay of the lower frequency components. When a cable of this type is connected between components in a music reproduction system the result is an aberration, in the form of smearing or smudging, of the reproduced music.